vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Machine
|-|Technocrat with his Drones= |-|Carrier= |-|Praetorian= |-|Doctor Donis Krieger= |-|Mazikeen= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 10-B, High 8-C with psyquic powers | At least 9-A, 8-B with Swarm Attack | At least 9-A, High 8-C with the Main Cannon. 8-B with Swarm Attack | High 7-C | At least High 7-C | Unknown Name: The Machine | Doctor Donis Krieger, the Messenger of the Machine | Mazikeen Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless. Technocrats and Praetorians are generally male Age: Variable. The Mothers are as old as the concept of civilization Classification: Ancients machines and cyborgs Powers and Abilities: All the Machines possesses Hive Mind (All the agents are controlled by the Mother, sharing its thoughs and senses. In case the Mother is unable the control them the control changes to the Zealots and/or Carriers), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (The agents memorize and adapts to the movements and attacks of its opponents), Invulnerability (The machines are "alien" to the Gnosis and thus immune to its powers. Additionally, they ignore any special immunity based in Gnosis), Pain and Empathic Manipulation Immunity, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Summoning, Banishment, Sealing and Command Inducement. Flight, Regeneration (High-Mid), Vibration Manipulation (It can produce vibration within its claws to increase damage), Small Size (Type 1, vary between 40 to 60 cm of length), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 50 and Search 50) | Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 80 and Search 80), Flight (Via Telekinesis), Forcefield Creation, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low), Absorption (Can absorb and compress inorganic matter within them), Magic Nullification (Around 5% of the Technocrats can create a field where it decrease the power of the magic) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 180), Large Size (Type 1, vary between 40 to 60 m of length), Telepathy, Flight | All the powers of the Lesser Carrier, Large Size (Type 1 to type 2, vary between 80 to 100 m of length), Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 120) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 180, Search 80 and Track 40), Flight (Via Telekinesis), Telekinesis, Magic Nullification, Regeneration (High-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Durability Negation | All the powers of the Praetorians, Divided Mind (Currently the mind of Krieger is divided in two personalities, one controlled by the hive mind of the machine and the other the remain of his human self) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Terraforming, Assimilation (Using its larvae, the Mother is capable to turn any human or duk'zarist into ones of its underlings. The process however is delicated requiere time), Astral Projection, Immortality (At least type 1), Absolute Immunity (Similar to Noth, the Mother do not follow existential rules and can't be affected by animic effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Stronger than lions) | Street level, Large Building level+ with psyquic attacks (Psyquic Projection matches Ice Maiden's stats) | At least Small Building level (Not much behind Hydra Queen. Way stronger than a Ghestal Puppet), City Block level with Swarm Attack (Attack surpass Ice Maiden and Nature's Wrath's stats) | At least Small Building level, Large Building level+ with the Main Cannon, City Block level with Swarm Attack | Large Town leve+l (Offensively comparable to Chthon) | At least Large Town level+, likely higher (Vastly stronger than the standard Praetorian, comparable to Phorcys whose power should be comparable to other level 10 characters such Alastor or Ophiel) | Unknown (Far stronger than the Great Beasts Scylla and Charybdis. The Machine is considered the 3rd mayor threat of Gaia, and the 1st earthly one) Speed: Peak Human, Below Average Human in ground | Human Level with at least Transonic reactions (Comparable to the Ice Maidens) | Athletic Human flight speed with Transonic attack speed (Faster than minor supernatural beings), higher using the swarm | Athletic Human flight speed with at least Transonic attack speed | Superhuman flight speed with at least Supersonic likely far higher reflexes. Capable to increase its reactions | At least Superhuman flight speed with likely Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Should be faster than the Arias Vayu). Capable to increase his reactions | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human | Regular Human | Likely Class M (Comparable to Nature's Wrath) | Class T (Baseline STRength to move mountains) | At least Class 1, higher by incresing its STRength | At least Class 1, higher by increasing its STRength | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Human Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Human level, Large Building level+ with Forcefields | Unknown (A damage accumulation creature, with LP considerable higher than the ones of castles, whose presence equals to the one of a city) | Unknown (Possesses more LP than the Lesser Carriers) | Large Town level+ | At least Large Town level+, likely higher | Unknown (Has no sell agaisnt attack of divine magnitude even superior of the ones performed by Scylla and Charibdys. It can't be damaged by existential attacks). All the components of the Machine possesses armor that increase its durability Stamina: Limitless Range: Melee | Melee, 20 m with Vortex, tens of meters with telekinesis | 3 km with telepathy | 3 km with telepathy, 1 km with the Main Cannon | Melee and extended melee, 50 m with Vortex, hundreds of meters with Telekinesis | Melee and extended melee, 50 m with Vortex, hundreds of meters with Telekinesis | Hundreds of kilometers with telepathy and telekinesis Standard Equipment: *'Main Cannon (Only Greater Carriers):' Although the Carrier is not designed for direct combat, while the Drones fight, a Greater Carrier is able to attack at long range by channeling the full power of its generator through its Main Cannon (which is located between its front limbs). This weapon allows it to shoot huge electrical discharges up to one mile away that burst in a 30 foot radius. The Carrier takes five turns to focus the necessary energy for each shot, but there is no limit to the number of shots that it can fire. *'Living Weapon:' The body of a Praetorian is a true living weapon, since one of its limbs is equipped with blades and other offensive systems that make it an implacable adversary. All of them are also imbued with the same power source as the Mothers they protect, so they are able to damage virtually anything with little difficulty. They lower their opponent’s AT by 5, can damage energy, and ignore any kind of special protection. The Praetorian can use such weapons in close combat in combination with its Psychic Powers (for example, along with Shatter or Ballistics). In addition, its combat system is adapted to determine the ideal means to fight its enemies at any given moment, so each turn, before determining Initiative, it may choose one of the following special qualities: **Chained Blades: The Praetorian can make a second attack at –20 Attack Ability. **Prehensile Tail: The Praetorian can perform a Trapping maneuver without any penalty for doing so that counts as having Strength 12. This attack causes only half damage. **Cutthroat: For the purposes of this attack, all of the opponent’s body is considered a vulnerable point. **Expandable Blade: Resolve this attack against everyone who is within 15 feet of the Praetorian. **Thousand Cuts: The Praetorian gets a bonus of +40 to Initiative. Intelligence: Extremely high, the longer the machines fight the more they learn about its opponent, memorizing patterns, powers and skills finding a way to counter them. Despite they could have destroyed Dravenor and assimilate it in less than one year, the Mother decided to give them times in order to learn every one of their battles tactics; all the defeats during the battles in Dravenor were previously calculated by the Machine Weaknesses: All the agents of the Machine are weaks against magic powers, unable to resist its animic effects and unable to adapt to its patterns and powers. The Drones and Praetorians possesses within them a core that once destroyed the owner is ultimately defeated. Despite being assimilated, the other mind of Krieger is against the Machine's plans and tend to secretly sabotage them. Additionally, if there's no Mother, Technocrat or Carrier controlling the movements of the hive the individuals losses all its adaptive powers; this abilitie do not affect the Praetorians since they have a minor level of "freedom" and can operate independently of the Mother Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'General: '''One of the most terrifying capabilities of the Machine is its ability to adapt to any kind of attack or damage in a very short time. The hive mind analyzes any kind of danger to its components and quickly responds by changing their bodies and patterns of action. Thus, it is prepared to defeat any type of threat that it may face. These rules apply to all components of the Machine, from Drones to Praetorians. However, they only apply across the Machine as a whole if there is at least one Mother coordinating the components’ actions. Otherwise, they only apply to the components controlled by the same supervisor. For example, all the Drones that depend on one Technocrat might enjoy certain bonuses, while other members of the Machine, unrelated to them, would not receive any of the same advantages. **'Combat Adjustment:' The Machine can adapt to an individual’s combat tactics after f ighting him for a long period of time. Thus, if someone fights for more than three consecutive turns against components of the Machine, the components receive +10 to any combat roll against that opponent starting at the beginning of the fourth turn. This bonus increases gradually with time, up to +20 if the f ighting lasts more than 10 turns and up to +30 if it continues for more than a minute. This bonus ends once the combat is over. **'Physical Invulnerability:' When members of the Machine take ongoing damage from a particular class of weapon, they modify their bodies to become resistant to those attacks. When three or more Machine components have been destroyed by a particular class of weapon, after a minute the other components reduce the Base Damage of any attack from that class of weapon by 10 points. This benef it increases gradually depending on how many components have been destroyed by such weapons. If more than 10 have been destroyed, the damage is reduced by 20 points, and if more than 25 have been destroyed, the damage is reduced by 30 points. When a hundred or more have been destroyed, the reduction reaches –40. Multiple classes of weapons can be protected against at once. For unknown reasons, something in the nature of the Machine prevents this ability from working against magical attacks, so damage from spells is not reduced. This benefit ends once a combat is over. *'Technocrat:' **'Absorption:' A Technocrat has the capacity to absorb all kinds of inorganic material inside its body, storing it as if it were a container with nearly unlimited capacity. Using its psychic abilities to compress matter within itself, it can store up to 20 to 30 times its own body mass in volume without altering its own weight. Subsequently, it may eject any stored matter as it wishes to obtain ammunition for Ballistics, strengthen parts of its body against certain types of attacks, and the like. Therefore, a Technocrat usually possesses the appropriate ammunition for its attacks (from spikes to explosives) and may increase its armor by 2 points against one chosen attack type. **'Cohesion:' When a Technocrat dies, its body is unable to withstand the pressure of all the objects held inside and explodes, releasing a shower of metal shards that hits everyone nearby. In the beginning of the turn following its death, the body of a Technocrat launches an attack with a Final Attack of Absurd (180) within a radius of 60 feet. Naturally, this only occurs if the body still has lots of objects inside itself. **'Vortex:' This ability is very rare in Technocrats, as less than 5% of them possess it (it only develops in those using the bodies of individuals who possessed the Gift). Vortex makes the fibers of magic weaken around the Technocrat, so any spell that is cast or enters a radius of 60 feet around the creature is automatically reduced by 10 Zeon points. If this decreases the Zeonic value of the spell to below its base, the magic cannot manifest and the spell simply dissipates. Unlike with Nemesis abilities or effects of cancellation, if the focus of the spell stops being inside the vortex of magic, the spell does not regain its original value; it has really lost that much Zeon. A particular spell can never lose more than 10 Zeon to the Vortex ability (even if the spell enters and leaves the radius multiple times or if it is in range of the Vortex ability of two Technocrats). *'Carriers:' **'Nexus of Control:' The Carrier maintains a mental link with all the Drones around it in a two mile radius, influencing their behavior and increasing their combat capabilities remarkably. While they are within a Carrier’s control area, Drones get a +20 to their Attack and Defense Abilities and are able to perform complex tactical maneuvers. *'Praetorians:' **'Vortex:' Just like a select few Technocrats, all Praetorians have the ability to alter the fibers of magic about themselves. Any spell that is cast or enters a radius of 150 feet around the creature is automatically reduced by 10 Zeon points. If this decreases the Zeonic value of the spell below its base, the magic cannot manifest and the spell simply dissipates. Unlike Nemesis abilities or spells of cancellation, if the focus of the spell stops being inside the vortex of magic, the spell does not regain its original value; it has really lost that much Zeon. A particular spell can never lose more than 10 Zeon to the Vortex ability (even if the spell enters and leaves the radius multiple times or if it is in range of the Vortex ability of a Technocrat or another Praetorian). '''Keys:' Drone | Technocrat | Lesser Carrier | Greater Carrier | Praetorian | Doctor Donis Krieger | The Mother/Mazikeen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Genderless Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier